The Song of the Swamp
'''The Song of the Swamp '''was the ninth episode of Series I of Blyth and second part of the ''Bloodletters ''story arc. Synopsis Plot Welty wanting to avoid another leech-crawler infestation demands everyone reveal their necks and check for bites. As Welty and Ingus begin checking all of the survivors in the mansion--Werner Ondy passes out. Ben discovers that he is biten. Ben and Welty escort him to the kitchen and decide to decapitate Ondy in order to try and suppress further infection within the mansion. After Welty and Ben return to the group, the absence of the Viscountess is noticed. Not knowing how to get to the sewers without her; Baldric, Welty and Erwin decide to investigate the rooms of the mansion while Ergo keeps a look out in the hallway and insuring no one to leaves the first floor. Most of the survivors ended up using spare bedrooms as a way to cope with the situation, though some explored the fenced backyard. While investigating an old dining room, Welty see's a ghostly presence. He passes out momentarily and has a vision of Doctor Cedric and the Viscountess throwing a body in the river. Welty, having the vision in first person, uncontrollably goes to investigate the body that was thrown in. When he gets to the body submerged in the swampy waters of Pinet Tremont-- he notices a man with a head wound and leeches crawling all over him. Notably they weren't biting him-- but seemingly protecting him. The Doctor and the Viscountess notice Welty (Or whoever Welty was in the shoes of) and run at him. The vision ends abruptly. Meanwhile Baldric and Erwin start investigating the top floor. Erwin discovers the hanging body of a former servant as he opens the door, with a suicide note feeling bad for the Viscount. Baldric goes to the master bedroom as he hears melodic crying of a young lady. He finds that it is the Viscountess staring into the swamps and singing. As he taps her shoulder she turns around lacking eyes and instead having leeches crawling out from within her skull. She spits up more leeches before attacking the detective. Baldric kills her and she whispers "Thank you" into his ear. The party groups up and investigates the gallery to find the body of Adelle stabbed and left in the open. Baldric notices that the wall behind a painting of the "Water Bearer" is off-- and might be some sort of hidden passage. Erwin's consults his sister as she studies old relics and such and she informs them that there is a song about the Water Bearer that was relatively famous hundreds of years ago. Ergo realizes that a statue of the Water Bearer is in the courtyard and leads the group to the statue. They find that the pot has engraved music notes on it and Welty copies it down onto a parchment. Erwin takes the copy of the sheet music and goes to the piano in the smoking room-- opening the secret door. Inside the door the group finds that someone has been operating secretly, and presumably unbeknownst to the Viscountess for some time. The group finds body parts, a candle and an open window. After looking outside Baldric sees a mans wearing a Carnival coat and sporting a powdered face and wig. Unable to give chase the group decides to go back to the main hall-- however Welty finds an old map of the mansion by the mysterious powdered man's belongings and finds blueprints for a basement level. Erwin, wanting to check on Callie who has been hysterical since Vernie's disappearance, was found in the courtyard. Erwin finds her holding two leeches and sporting two bite marks stating that "She can join Vernie now." Though shocked, Erwin makes the difficult decision to end her life before she can transform. Baldric, Welty, Ergo, Erwin and Ben decide to go and investigate the Basement level and leaving Amos, Zig, Baroness and Ingus to guard everyone. Not wanting another Adelle-situation on their hands, Erwin commands that everyone stay in the main hall. The five find the passage to the basement level and take the elevator down. As the elevator closes behind the party, it reveals the insignia for "Kopia Industries" before the episode ends. Cast References Story Notes Continuity